The focus of this proposal is to elucidate molecular mechanisms of dopamine (DA) neuron differentiation in the olfactory bulb (OB). The long term goal of the laboratory is the rational development of functional DA neurons suitable for transplant therapies to replace substantia nigra (SN) neurons lost in Parkinson's Disease (PD) patients. An emerging treatment strategy is functional replacement of lost SN cells by transplantion of neurons into the patient's striatum. Stem cells (both adult and embryonic) are a promising source for replacement cells, but efficient manipulations to generate neurons suitable for transplantation have not been elucidated. To engineer stem cells with appropriate characteristics, it is imperative to understand the mechanisms that regulate development and differentiation of DA neurons. The OB DA neurons are of considerable interest because they do not degenerate in PD patients, they are generated from neural stem cells through out the adult life of animals (including humans) and newly differentiated DA cells can integrate in pre-existing neural networks. However, a significant gap in our knowledge is the identity of factors that directly regulate the DA phenotype specifically in the OB. Preliminary data provides compelling evidence that the ETS transcription factor, ER81, is a key determinant of the OB DA phenotype. Specific Aim 1 of this proposal will test the hypothesis that ER81 is an OB-specific determinant of DA phenotypic differentiation by directly regulating tyrosine hydroxylase (TH) expression. Terminal differentiation of OB DA neurons, as measured by TH expression, requires afferent synaptic activity from olfactory receptors cells. Preliminary data reveals a novel enhancement of TH expression by GABA in depolarized DA cells. Specific Aim 2 will test the hypothesis that regulation of TH expression by afferent synaptic activity and/or GABA is mediated by the expression or post- translational modification of ER81. Immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization in ER81 knock-out mice will establish ER81 as a specific determinant of OB DA phenotype. Loss-of and rescue-of gene function experiments in OB slice cultures will demonstrate that ER81 is necessary and sufficient for TH expression. Direct regulation of TH transcription, demonstrated using both ChIP and EMSA, will be confirmed with transcription assays. Pharmacological studies will establish specific receptors, signaling pathways and kinases that effect ER81 expression and post-translational modification in response to depolarization and GABA in OB slice cultures. Post-translational modifications with immunoprecipitated ER81 will also be analyzed by mass spectrometry and by autoradiography for 32P incorporation. Slice culture studies and ChIP experiments from odor deprived mice will determine whether expression or post-translational modification of ER81 regulates TH expression. Focal stimulation and OB primary cell culture studies will elucidate whether other non-DA cell types contribute to the regulation of TH by ER81 in response to synaptic activity and GABA. Together, these studies will augment the design of cell replacement strategies for PD.Project Narrative [unreadable] [unreadable] The studies in this proposal focus on ER81 as a key determinant of the OB DA phenotype. Elucidation of the molecular genetic mechanisms that underlie the inherent plasticity of these DA neurons will be pivotal for the design of future protocols to engineer replacement DA neurons from stem cells. The prospect of incorporating characteristics of OB DA cells, such as the reduced susceptibility to degeneration and an ability to readily integrate into pre-existing neural networks, will augment the design of cell replacement strategies for the treatment of Parkinson's Disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]